


i’ll be there (i’m always in your heart)

by Jo_Ji



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mainly a meanie fic, Mostly Fluff, Multi, but plenty of other ships, i've written too many of these, mentions of domestic abuse, the angst is brief i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Ji/pseuds/Jo_Ji
Summary: WooWonYeahYou know what she's like, haha+82-1-541-1497awe well thats a shametho you might want to look at who youre texting lolWooWonwhat, why?ohOh, no.(updates every Monday)





	1. Chapter 1

_Monday 5th February 3:04 pm_

 

**WooWon**

Sorry, Junhui. I can't come to the cinema

**+82-1-541-1497**

Oh, why not??

 

**WooWon**

Jihee thinks I'm cheating on her or something.

She wants me to stay home.

**+82-1-541-1497**

She thinks you're cheating on her?? 

**WooWon**

Yeah

You know what she's like, haha

 

**+82-1-541-1497**

awe well thats a shame

tho you might want to look at who youre texting lol

**WooWon**

what, why?

oh

Oh, no.

I'm so sorry!

I didn't realise I hadn't texted Junhui.

Your numbers are really similar

I lost all my contacts recently and I keep forgetting to actually add them to my list

**+82-1-541-1497**

dont worry bout it dude

every one makes mistakes

**WooWon**

Seriously, I'm sorry

**+82-1-541-1497**

don't worry dude

im not annoyed

but if you dont mind me asking, what's going on between you and your girlfriend?

**WooWon**

Nothing important.

A friend from my class helped me with an assignment and she us and now she thinks I'm cheating on her.

Even though I've explained it a million times.

**+82-1-541-1497**

that sucks

**WooWon**

Yeah I guess

Actually, I've gotta go.

I have a test in class soon so I'm going to go revise

I'll talk to you later...?

**+82-1-541-1497**

Oh!

mum always said never to tell people your real names so

my name is Min

**WooWon**

Haha, okay, Min.

My name is Woo

Is it okay if we talk some more another time?

**+82-1-541-1497**

heck yeah, Woo!

See ya later

good luck on your test

**WooWon**

Thanks! :)

 

**WooWon changed +82-1-541-1497 to Min**

 

* * *

 

 _Monday 5th February 6:05 pm_  

 

  _hell (4)_

 

**Moonprince**

Hyungwon

 

**FreddoFroggo**

yea?

 

**Moonprince**

did you steal my ramen

 

**FreddoFroggo**

no?

 

**Moonprince**

you frog you are so dead

 

**FreddoFroggo**

Try me.

 

**WonWOW**

can you not fight for, like, 5 minutes.

 

**Moonprince**

Wonwoo you know how much i love my ramen

i love it more than i love messing with Minhyuk

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

don t invovle me in thsi

 

**FreddoFroggo**

When will you learn how to spell

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

when will ou stop huting my feelngs?

 

**Moonprince**

when he stops stealing ramen

WHICH IS NEVER

 

**WonWOW**

oh, yeah, guess what happened

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

you becme gay?

 

**WonWOW**

no?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

oh.

what thne?

 

**WonWOW**

I accidentally texted this guy who I thought was Jun and now we're sort of friends now.

 

**FreddoFroggo**

he's probably a creep

 

**Moonprince**

definitely a creep

 

**WonWOW**

why can't I be friends with someone without you guys thinking they want me dead?

 

**Moonprince**

You're very hard to get along with

 

**WonWOW**

no, I'm not.

Am I?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

Yes.

 

**WonWOW**

Well, if Minhyuk is saying it, it must be true.

Anyway, I don't think he's a creep.

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

tell him to send you a phto!!!

DO IT

seE if hes a wierdo!!

 

**FreddoFroggo**

he'll probably just get a picture from online or something

 

**Moonprince**

of some ulzzang or something

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

JST DO IT

NOOWWWWWWW

 

**WonWOW**

Jeez, okay.

Give me a minute.

 

* * *

 

_Monday 5th February 6:30 pm_

 

**WooWon**

Hey, Min?

 

**Min**

yesssss?

 

**WooWon**

My friends want you to send me a photo of you so we know you're not some creep

I'm against it but one of them won't leave me alone.

 

**Min**

lol

ok

gimme a min

 

**WooWon**

Okay. 

 

**Min**

 

**WooWon**

Woah

That's actually you??

 

**Min**

last time i checked yeah lol

 

**WooWon**

Jeez

Not to sound creepy or anything but you're really attractive?

 

**Min**

haha, thanks ^-^

do I get a picture?

 

**WooWon**

of what?

 

**Min**

of you 

 

**WooWon**

Oh

Uh

I'm not very good at taking pictures but 

here 

I guess

**Min**

woa

youre really attractive tooare you sure THATS you??

i dont think someone can be that attractive

even if the picture is horrible

you still look amazing

 

**WooWon**

You really know how to compliment someone, huh

 

**Min**

Yep

it's my job lol

i hope thats enough evidence for your friends 

 

* * *

 

_Monday 5th February 6:35 pm_

 

_hell (4)_

 

**WonWOW**

he sent me this

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

HlOY SHOT

HES HOT AS FUKC

 

**Moonprince**

he is pretty hot

 

**FreddoFroggo**

shame that's not him tho

tho i swear ive seen that face before

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

WONWOO U HAVE TO SMAHS THSI MAN 

HE IS LEGIT PERGECT

DO TI

PLS FOR ME

 

**WonWOW**

why are you so interested in who I 'smahs'

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

bec im lonely and simgle

 

**WonWOW**

wow

That was blunt

 

**FreddoFroggo**

You guys suck.

I'm going back to Hoseok

 

**Moonprince**

ew couples

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

hush jun

ur just jelly cos hoseok and hyungwon are perfect togeth

 

**Moonprince**

im not gonna deny it cos its true

they're beautiful together 

it pisses me off

but seriously wonwoo

dont trust this dude

 

**WonWOW**

yeah, I know.

He's probably a huge creep

He probably wants to sell my kidneys on the Black Market or something

 

**Moonprince**

what no

jesus

what is wrong with you

i just mean that he might be older than he says he is or whatever

he might be catfishing you

 

**WonWOW**

okay.

I've gotta go

I'll talk to you guys later


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday 5th February 7:05 pm_

 

_pickle bois (8)_

 

**joopickle**

hey guys how do i look??

 

**soonpickle**

yes

beautiful

my brother is beautiful

i stan a god

 

**seokpickle**

i have never seen a man so pretty in my life

i might cry

oh would you look at taht

its a tear

for u

u beautiful man

 

**joopickle**

lol

thx guys

 

**kwanpickle**

Why are you all dressed up anyway?

Are you going somewhere?

 

**joopickle**

im going on a date

 

**solpickle**

gasp

what

 

**kermitpickle**

our boy is going on a date?

 

**soonpickle**

MY bROTHER IS gOING ON A DATE

Oh Boi og MAN

 

**joopickle**

yep lol

it's with this guy from my economics class

 

**soonpickle**

nice nice

can we get a pic

 

**joopickle**

no thats weird

 

**seokpickle**

awe come on dude

i just wanna know who my brother in law is dating

 

**joopickle**

you and soonyoung arent even dating

 

**seokpickle**

technically

but still

 

**soonpickle**

we're dating

 

**joopickle**

ok

oh yea

mingyu

**gyupickle**

yeah?

**joopickle**

do you still need me to take your shift tomorrow?

**gyupickle**

if you dont mind 

**joopickle**

nah just wanted to know

i dont mind

 

**kermitpickle**

youve been awfully quiet today mingyu

usually you'd have freaked out about jooheon getting a date

whats going on with you

 

**gyupickle**

someone accidentally texted me and hes really cute

**kwanpickle**

can we see

the boy

who texted you

 

**kwanpickle removed solpickle from 'pickle bois'**

 

**gyupickle**

why'd you remove hansol

**kwanpickle**

i said i was hungry and he went

hey hungry

im hansol

im considering moving out

**gyupickle**

lol

ok 

here you go

cute boy who texted me

**soonpickle**

holy moly

he is one 

sexi beast

 

**kermitpickle**

what the fuck soonyoung

 

**seokpickle**

yeah

soonyoung

he's not a 'sexi beast'

he's a cutie patootie

 

**soonpickle**

ah you right

**gyupickle**

he said is name is woo lol

**kermitpickle**

woo?

what kinda name is woo?

**gyupickle**

i joked and said my name is min

**kermitpickle**

course ya did

 

**gyupickle**

anyway

he was meant to be texting his friend but ended up texting me

i sorta feel bad for him tho cos he was talking about how his girlfriend didnt trust him and thought he was cheating on her

i kinda wanna be his friend

 

**chanpickle added Hansol Chwe to 'pickle bois'**

**chanpickle changed Hansol Chwe to solpickle**

**kwanpickle**

why

 

**chanpickle**

he was complaining 

itwas annoying

 

**solpickle**

can you resend the picture

i didnt get to see it

**gyupickle**

no get fucked

**solpickle**

**gyupickle**

u suck

u cuk

**solpickle**

gasps in korean

how dare

u

 

**joopickle**

whelp

im off 

wish me luck

 

**gyupickle**

you'll do great

everybody loves you and your dimples

**soonpickle**

my brother

 

**joopickle**

yes

 

**soonpickle**

you will do amazing

because

 

**seokpickle**

you are amazing

 

**soonpickle**

OH

 

**seokpickle**

soulmates

 

**soonpickle**

soulmates

 

**seokpickle**

OH

 

**joopickle**

you two creep me out

anyway

selfie for good luck??

 

**soonpickle**

 

**seokpickle**

 

**kermitpickle**

 

**gyupickle**

why is this even a thing with us

**kwanpickle**

 

**chanpickle**

 

**solpickle**

 

**joopickle**

why did that take you 5 minutes 

 

**solpickle**

im really bad at taking pictures

 

**kermitpickle**

why are you wearing an ikea shirt seokmin

 

**seokpickle**

because

leave me alone

 

**kermitpickle**

kay

 

**joopickle**

okay.

im okay.

let's do this

see you later guys :)

 

* * *

 Thursday  _8th February 12:03 pm_

 

**Min**

hey woo!!

**woo**

Hey, what's up?

 

**Min**

how'd the test go??

 

**woo**

Oh!

I think it went great.

I remembered a lot for it so

I can't believe you actually remembered I mentioned that

 

**Min**

im an awesome friend so 

 

**woo**

Are we friends?

We met yesterday.

 

**Min**

well

if you say that then

**woo**

Okay haha

 

**Min**

what do you study?

at college

i assume youre in college

are you in college?

**woo**

I'm studying English Literature in college

What about you?

 

**Min**

Veterinary Medicine

i guess we go to different colleges

since ive never seen you before

 

**woo**

I go to (insert college name) 

 

**Min**

yeah

i go to (insert college name)

 

**woo**

I've heard that's a nice place

 

**Min**

I guess

my friend honey goes to your college

 

**woo**

honey?

That's a weird name, lol

 

**Min**

yea lol i dont think he'd appreicate me giving out his name

i dont think u know him any way

he's awkward with new people

he mainly just hangs out with changkyun

 

**woo**

I do know someone called Changkyun.

Although he mainly hangs out around Hoseok

 

**Min**

i know a hoseok!

might not be your hoseok tho

 

 **woo**  

Yeah, definitely not my Hoseok

Anyway, I've got to go.

Jihee wants to watch tv

 

**Min**

and she needs you to watch with her?? lol

 

**woo**

She still feels uneasy about the whole cheating thing.

Even though I've told her a million times that I'm not cheating on her.

I can't really hate her though so

I'll talk to you later :)

 

**Min**

Okey :))

see ya!

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thursday 22nd February 5:04 pm_

 

_college friendos (7)_

 

**moon moon**

hey did you guys hear about wonwoo's new byfriend

 

**pupper**

what

 

**ulzzang (won)ho**

is wonwoo no longer single and alone?

 

**papabear**

wonwoo has a boyfriend?

**bagofluck**

Ok, first off

fuck you. hoseok

Secondly

No, I don't have a boyfriend

**moon moon**

yeah you just met some dude online who flirted with you

how long have you been talking again?

i forgot

**bagofluck**

how did you know he flirted with me?

I never told you that.

And we've been talking for a couple weeks

**moon moon**

yeah you didn't but now i know that he did

 

**dad**

lol wonwoo you walked right into that

**bagofluck**

fuck you, Seungcheol.

**frog**

why is your way of defending yourself just telling them to fuck off what

 

**papabear**

seungcheol, i didn't see you at the gym today. 

Where are you?

 

**pupper**

hyunwoo

the crisis averter

 

**dad**

ive been hanging out with jeonghan and jisoo all day

because im a good boyfriend

 

**pupper**

awe

JiHanCheol is so cute

they're my second fav couple

 

**bagofluck**

who's your first favourite couple?

**pupper**

uh

its obvs hyungwonho

 

**ulzzang (won)ho**

what

 

**pupper**

yeah you two are adorable

 

**frog**

changkyun you're so weird

 

**pupper**

yeah but you two are so adorable

 

**papabear**

i thought me and kihyun were your number 1 favourite couple

 

**pupper**

sorry dad

you were but

kihyun scares me

 

**moon moon**

ah

i wish i was in a relationship

**bagofluck**

you're gross, Junhui

Who would want to date you?

**moon moon**

i dont get why youre so mean to me ;-;

you always hurt my feelings

i thought we were best friends

**bagofluck**

You should stop being gross.

pupper

he's a tsundere

 

**papabear**

a what?

 

**dad**

a what?

 

**pupper**

don't worry dads who aren't married and who are dating other people

it's a young thing

 

* * *

 

_Friday 23rd February 2:04 pm_

 

**Min**

hey! ^_^

**WooWon**

Hey, Min.

What's up?

**Min**

lol it's kinda cute that you use proper punctuation 

**WooWon**

How is that cute?

**Min**

dunno lol

**anyway**

hows your girlfriend?

has she calmed down a bit about the whole cheating thing?

**WooWon**

it's ok, I guess.

I'm picking her up at her college so we can go on a date in a couple hours.

I'm kind of nervous, though.

**Min**

why???

youre really cute!! she wont be able to deny you!!

**WooWon**

That's not what I'm nervous about, haha

But, since you're pretty good with fashion from what I've seen. 

Can you tell me if I look good?

Oops, sorry. Wrong picture.

How do I look?

Min?

**Min**

sorry!!

yeah you look amazing!

if you were datgin me id probably go crazy!

**WooWon**

Thanks haha

Okay, I'll text you later.

See you

**Min**

bye bye!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry for the wait!!!  
> Somethings came up and I was unable to update!  
> I'll make sure to be more consistent in the future ^-^

_Friday 23rd February 2:30 pm_

 

_pickle bois (8)_

**gyupickle**

guys?

i saw someone so beautiful i cried???

like??????

how????

**soonpickle**

omg is mingyu in 

lloooovvveeeE????

 

**seokpickle**

gasp

wHaT!

**gyupickle**

i dont know!!!

i just?

you remember woo, right?

**kermitpickle**

how could we forget

 

**kwanpickle**

he's the cute guy who texted you

**gyupickle**

well he sent me more pictures and honestly??

imight die

**solpickle**

can we see?

**gyupickle**

no these pics are just for me 

get fucked hansol

**solpickle**

y am i always bullied in this group chat

 

**kwanpickle**

because you deserve it, hansol

 

**solpickle**

wow such an amazing friend

 

**joopickle**

*boyfriend

 

**kwanpickle**

nope

i already have a boyfriend tyvm

 

**seokpickle**

...

 

**soonpickle**

what

 

**solpickle**

u have a boyfriend?

y didnt u tell me?

 

**kwanpickle**

never came up

 

**solpickle**

yea but like we live together

and were best friends

y would u not tell me?

 

**chanpickle**

OMG SEUNGKWAN

you have a boyfriend???

who???

 

**kwanpickle**

you know Youngjae?

 

**soonpickle**

CHOI YOUNGJAE???  
I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING JAEBUM

gasp

seungkwan how could u

 

**kwanpickle**

no, idiot

Yoo Youngjae

 

**soonpickle**

oh

i dont know him

 

**kwanpickle**

well, i met him a while ago and he asked me out

so

we're dating

**gyupickle**

that's great, i guess????

**kwanpickle**

yep!

oh, yeah

Jooheon, have you gone on any more dates with that guy from a couple weeks ago?

 

**jooheon**

oh uh

we're not in contact any more

**gyupickle**

why???

**jooheon**

he said i was annoying so he deleted my number

i also heard him making fun of me in economics so

yea

 

**soonpickle**

OMG

WTF IS HIS PROBLEM 

IM ACTUALLY PISSED 

THE HELL

 

**seokpickle**

y would he say that about u tho?

ur so cute and soft and adorable

 

**chanpickle**

im sorry but that guy must be seriously stupid if he rejected something as amazing as you

 

**joopickle**

guys, it's fine

he wasn't all that great anyway

but thanks though

i love you all 

 

**soonpickle**

inhales

U ARE BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE U

 

**joopickle**

:)

 

* * *

  _Friday 23rd February 6:05 pm_

 

**Min**

hey, how'd the date go??

**woo**

she cancelled it, haha

**Min**

What!!

why??

**woo**

she said she wasn't feeling very well so she just went home

It's okay. I'd rather her to be healthy than her going on a stupid date with me.

**Min**

is not stupid tho!

she should have atleast invited u over

**woo**

Meh, I'm kind of used to it at this point.

She cancels a lot

I don't want to push her though because I don't want her to think that I'm too clingy or anything

I should jus leave her be

**Min**

i guess

my friend honey went on a date a couple weeks ago and the date then went on to be a dick about it

and it honestly pissed me off so much

honey doesnt deserve that ;-;

**woo**

Ouch

Is he okay?

**Min**

i hope

one of my friends, soon, is super supportive of him lol

he says its cos they look alike

**woo**

haha, what.

Anyway, I was wondering

Are you dating any one?

From the pictures you've sent me, Min, you're pretty attractive so

**Min**

aweee

u think im attractive????

aweeee thank uuu

but no

im not dating anyone

im a single pringle lol

**woo**

I don't know what to cringe at

The single pringle part 

or just the entire thing

**Min**

;0;

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i literally only made youngjae from bap seungkwan's boyfriend because i needed someone and i know youngjae called seungkwan cute once so *shrugs*


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesday 27th February 12:03 pm_

 

_Hell (4)_

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

om g???

 

FreddoFroggo

who are you in love with now?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

a??

god???

**WonWOW**

you said that about the last guy you liked

what happened to him?

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

we dotnt talk about him k

he wsa a buthoel

ANYAY

i came to hyungwons colege so we could hang out and like

i was just standing there

when i saw

a literal

g 

o

d

 

**moonprince**

do we get a pic or like?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

i think im actualy in lve

**WonWOW**

how do you know he's not some murderer or something?

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

y r u always such a negative larry

**WonWOW**

negative who now

**moonprince**

omg

_moonprince changed WonWOW's name to negative larry_

**negative larry**

why, though

**moonprince**

because i said so wonwoo

oh yeah i dyed my hair 

do you guys wanna see?

 

**FreddoFroggo**

no

 

**moonprince**

too late lol

 

**FreddoFroggo**

you look like a fuckboy

 

**moonprince**

just cos youre in a relationship doesnt mean you can diss me for sleeping around dude what

ur just jealous frog boy

 

**FreddoFroggo**

shut it fuck boy

why would i be jealous when this guy

is my boyfriend

like mess around as much as you want, wen junhui

you can never get yourself someone as good as shin hoseok

 

**negative larry**

why are you like this, Hyungwon

 

**FreddoFroggo**

i had to chase this guy for like two years 

im allowed to be like this

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

O

M

GOD

 

**moonprince**

what???

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

I FOND

HIS

INSTA

omg

hes so beatifl

im cryng

it says his name is joohie

i doesn say his rael name ;-;

his cheeks r so cute im cryin

HOL HE HIS DIMPLS THO

MY HART

 

**negative larry**

Well, I hope that all goes well for you, Minhyuk

I need to go

Jihee wants to go

**moonprince**

ugh

jihee

**negative larry**

she's not that bad

**moonprince**

um 

yes she is

she doesnt deserve you wonwoo

**negative larry**

It's more like I don't deserve her.

Right, I'll talk to all later.

See you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda short sorry
> 
> i'll update again on Monday  
> these two chapters are just me making up for the fact that i couldn't update last week or the week before
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits already!! <3

_Friday 2nd March 10:02 am_

 

_pickle bois (9)_

 

**joopickle**

hey, guys can i add someone to this???

 

**soonpickle**

um?

u want to add someone to our sacred pickle cult?

**joopickle**

yea y not

 

**soonpickle**

ok then go ahead lol

 

_joopickle added imchangkyun to pickle bois_

**soonpickle**

hello theere newcomer

what be thy name

 

**imchangkyun**

changkyun???

 

**seokpickle**

how shall we initiate him into our group soonnie?

 

**soonpickle**

ik how

CHANGKYUN

 

**imchangkyun**

yea?

 

**soonpickle**

send a pic NoW

**imchangkyun**

lol ok

 

**soonpickle**

ohhhh singmagod

 

**seokpickle**

'0'

 

**soonpickle**

u have been accepted

now

time to give you a pickle name

CHAN

 

**chanpickle**

got it ^-^

 

_chanpickle named imchangkyun's name to kyunpickle_

 

**soonpickle**

perfect

 

kyunpickle 

lol do i get pictures of u lot?

i only know what joo looks like

 

**kwanpickle**

i smelt selfies and i came

whats going on

 

**kermitpickle**

how does 1 smell selfies

 

**soonpickle**

minghao! where have u been?

 

**kermitpickle**

lurking

 

**soonpickle**

ok lol

anyway sure well send selfies

 

**kwanpickle**

Boo Seungkwan, 20

Media Studies :)

 

**soonpickle**

soonyoung 22 dance

 

**kyunpickle**

i know someone doing dance

 

but he goes to a different college lol

 

**seokpickle**

seokmin

21

environmental sciences ^_^

 

**chanpickle**

lee chan :) 19 dance

 

**kyunpickle**

awe chan ur so cute and young

i love u already

 

**gyupickle**

hey guys whats going on?

oh whos kyunpickle?

did we add another member to the pickle cult?

???

**soonpickle**

gyu say hello to kyunpickle

**gyupickle**

hello???

im confused

**kyunpickle**

dude u know me

**gyupickle**

do i???

...

changkyun?

**kyunpickle**

one and only

**gyupickle**

oh hi!

:)

what are we doing?

**kermitpickle**

sending pics to changkyun so he knows what we look like

Minghao / 21 / photography

 

**kwanpickle**

theres also hansollie but he isn't on atm 

 

**chanpickle**

oh yea

where is he?

i cant find him anywhere

 

**kwanpickle**

*shrugs*

dunno 

havent seen him since this morning

 

**kyunpickle**

omg jooheon

i just realised

 

**joopickle**

?

 

**kyunpickle**

y does soonyoung look like ur long lost brother or something

u 2 look identical

 

**soonpickle**

uh

thats coz me and jooheon?

brothers from another mother

dude

brothers 

from another

mother

 

* * *

 

_Saturday 3rd March 1:03 pm_

roommats (3)

 

**ramen hair**

seokmin

how many times have i said this

stop leaving dirty bowls in the fucking sink

 

**thicc thighs**

sorry lol

would come clean up but

im cuddling with soonyoungie :)

 

**snotman**

guysssss

 

**ramen hair**

is this about that woo dude

 

**snotman**

ive only known him for like a month but hes so cute??

he always types with proper grammar and the other day he sent me this pic of a cat that he was thought was cute

and he said that if he wanted to get a cat hed call it 'hagrid'

cos hagrid is his fav chara in hp and its

just too much and i dont know how to handle it 

 

**thicc thighs**

uve known him for a month and ur already smitten

adorable

 

**snotman**

im not in love w him i just 

i dunno

i like him i guess

look at this cute selfie he sent me the other day

 

like i dont usually like bucket hats but

he looks so cute in it??

how??

id understand

 

**ramen hair**

doesnt he have a gf?

like isnt he yk

straight?

 

**snotman**

ngl

his gf sounds like an absolute bitch

and im not saying that just cos i like him

the other week she cancelled on him and he said it was fine

and then he had to cancel on her beause his mum was in hospital and she threatened tobreak up with him

he said that he should be glad that his mum's condition wasnt bad becos he didnt visit 

 

**ramen hair**

the struggles of a straight man

 

**thicc thighs**

hao uve been single for like 3 years

 

**ramen hair**

and do i ahve to deal with a shitty bf/gf?

no?

then whats ur point

but seriously tho mingyu

just give up

if the dude is hanging around a bitchy gf then hes not worth ur time

 

**snotman**

even if i cant date him i still wanna be friends tho

hes really nice

i feel as though it would do me good to be friends with someone other than u lot

cos u guys just hurt my feelings

;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks sorry

_Friday 16th March 4:50 pm_

_hell (4)_

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

guyssss???

 

**FreddoFroggo**

what

 

**moonprince**

yesss?????

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

can i add my roomatmes onto here plss???

 

**negative larry**

Seungcheol's boyfriends?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

YEP :)

 

**negative larry**

Sure. Go ahead.

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

YAY

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧ added 1004han**

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧ added churchoppa**

 

**FreddoFroggo**

what kind of name is churchoppa

 

**churchoppa**

It's my name, don't wear it out. ;-)

 

**moonprince**

og another one who uses proper grammar

 

**1004han**

hey whats up bitches

its me

jeonghan

 

**churchoppa**

Babe,,,

Why

 

**1004han**

lol idk

felt like it

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

so guuyyys 

churchoppa is joshua

1004han is jeonghan

there my roommates and i love thm

:)

 

**1004han**

awe we love you too minhyukie

<3

 

**negative larry**

You two date Seungcheol, right?

 

**1004han**

u know seungcheol?

 

**moonprince**

we all do

we go to the same college

 

**1004han**

ohhhh

how is he?

hes been busy with school work so he never sees us ;-;

 

**moonprince**

idk we dont share the same subject

 

**churchoppa**

So, I take it, moonprince, negative larry, and FreddoFroggo go to Seungcheol's college?

How do you know Minhyukie?

 

**FreddoFroggo**

me and minhyuk went to the same highschool

im hyungwon btw

 

**moonprince**

and me, wonwoo and hyungwon are roommates

i'm junhui

 

**1004han**

so negative larry is wonwoo?

 

**moonprince**

yep

he's probably sulking cos he doesnt like meeting new people

 

**negative larry**

I am not.

I'm sulking because I hate the fact that none of you knows how to use correct grammar.

 

**churchoppa**

I feel the struggle, Wonwoo.

It's horrible having two boyfriends like Seungcheol and Jeonghan

Just...

Spelling mistakes everywhere 

*wipes away tear*

 

**1004han**

wait do u lot know hyunwoo??

 

**FreddoFroggo**

big bear looking dude? really sweet and you kinda wanna hug him constantly?

 

**1004han**

yea lol

he dates our friend kihyun

 

**moonprince**

we know kihyun too!

puppy never shuts about them two in the group chat

he loves how cute they are together

 

**1004han**

they are pretty cute together so

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

did u ehar that kihyunies getng a new roomate?

 

**1004han**

no?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

yea lol

he says his name is hoshi on the slip

kihyun found it funny so they're letting him in

hoonie swasnt very ahppy tho 

 

**1004han**

when is hoonie happy

he's like a constant force of nature

that is always angry

at something or someone 

probably cos it stole his poptart or called him short or some shit


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much happened today can you hear me screaming

_Saturday 17th March 6:05 pm_

**woo**

Wait, so your best friend, Hao, is a dancer?

 

**Min**

yea lol

he dances constantly 

hes studying it at college too lol

**woo**

My friend takes dance too, haha

He's crazy about it. He used to dance a lot back in high school

Even stared up a youtube channel to post covers

 

**Min**

omg seriously?

hao did the same thing haha

except it was like a group channel

him and a bunch of friends from china made it and posted b-boy stuff

 

**woo**

He's Chinese?

 

**Min**

?

yea?

 

**woo**

Hui is Chinese too. Came over when he was pretty young though so he's mostly Korean, though he speaks Chinese.

 

**Min**

Cool!!

hao came over when he was a teen and he still struggles with korean but hes trying his best

 

**woo**

It's strange how both of our best friends are Chinese dancers, huh?

haha

 

**Min**

i guess lol

OG YEH

du remember the whole thing i told u about boo and vernon?

 

**woo**

Hmm...

You thought they were dating but it turns out Boo is dating some guy named Youngjae?

 

**Min**

o gm

u pay attention to me!!!

 

**woo**

I always pay attention to you, Min.

You're a friend.

 

**Min**

there r actual tears

anyway

u cant tell anyone but

 

**woo**

Who would I tell? 

I don't know your friends, haha

 

**Min**

STill

anyway

i saw

idk if ur ready for this

i saw....

youngjae making out with someone else

 

**woo**

Oh, god, seriously?

He's cheating on Boo?

 

**Min**

looks like it

im furious

how the FUcK

boo is so cute why would anyone ever cheat on him

 

**woo**

Does Boo know?

 

**Min**

nope

idk if i wanna tell him woo

i dont wanna hurt him,,.,

 

**woo**

I know that it may not seem for the best, but I really do think you should tell him.

It would be better for him to hurt now than later.

 

**Min**

i guess

uGH

vernon and boo would make such a good couple too

they obvs like each other

 

**woo**

I suppose.

I need to go. Jihee wants to go on a date. 

I'll speak with you later?

 

**Min**

Yeah!

see ya later woo :)

 

**woo**

See you 

:)

 

* * *

 

_Saturday 17th March 7:23 pm_

_chicken raps (4)_

 

**gyu**

guys

can we write a rap song about love

And PAIN

 

**joohoney**

is this bout that woo guy??

 

**micheal chanson**

what's wrong, Mingyu?

are you sad??

 

**gyu**

IM In APin

thank you for asking

and yes this is about woo

 

**vern**

u srsly like this guy huh

 

**gyu**

hes so nice and agahashs

his gf doesnt deserve him jeez

shes a 

excuse my french

bitch

 

**vern**

tight 

*right

lol

o yea 

guys i cant come to tht rap thing tomorrow

 

**joohoney**

why not???

 

**vern**

this guy at work called in and said he cant work for a bit

so boss made me take his shifts

 

**gyu**

isnt that a bit

weird?

 

**vern**

idrc tbh

the dudes nice and he obviously didnt want to take time off

he said its family issues

 

**michael chanson**

is this the same guy who called in sick once but really his gf had just punched him and he had a black eye?

 

**gyu**

woah the fuck?

 

**michael chanson**

yea it was a big deal

i think they're still togehter as well

what was his nammmmee

i cant remember...

 

**joohoney**

what kinda weirdo stays with the girl who assulted him

 

**gyu**

a fucked one

 

**vern**

chan yea its the same dude

i feel kinda bad for him tho

hes nice and all he just doesnt realise his gf a bitch

 

**gyu**

i think bitch is a little bit of an understatement

 

**michael chanson**

OH

 

**joohoney**

??

 

**michael chanson**

i remember his name now lol

took me a bit

 

**vern**

dude u coulda just asked i work with him lol

 

**michael chanson**

i like a challenge

 

**vern**

whats his name then

 

**michael chanson**

jeon wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS  
> MONSTA X'S COMEBACK?????  
> um  
> kill me pls
> 
> i dont even  
> i cant process how much i love it  
> shownu looks so GoOd  
> my soft shownu stanning heart can't take how good he looks 
> 
> destroyer just  
> it makes my heart go AH
> 
> ALSO TRACK 3???  
> idk the title cos it's not in english   
> this one 폭우  
> it's honestly so good idk how to deal with it


	9. Chapter 9

Friday 30th March 1:03 pm

_hell (6)_

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

omg guys

you remeber how i siad that kihyun was gettig a new roommte a few weeks ago?

 

**WOW**

That Hoshi guy?

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

yepa

so this hoshi dude is called soonyoung ande hses actaly prety cool accoding to kihyun!

he days hes loud but very one in kihyun's life is loud so 

any way

so u guys know jihoon?

other tahn jisoo and jeonghan thatis

 

**WOW**

I think so. 

He hangs around Seungcheol a lot, right?

 

**FreddoFroggo**

hes that really cute short guy right

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

yep

 

**moonprince**

OH YEAH i know him

hes so cute

but also really cool and scares me a little

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

ok so like soonyoung do s danse 

and he has this frind chan

wo also does dance

and ud never guess what

 

**FreddoFroggo**

hes a buff ass dude and he beat up jihoon

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

what no

 

FreddoFroggo

darn

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

rite

anway kihyun has been keeping me informmed about whats gonig on

cos its crazy

 

**WOW**

What's going on?

I can't be the only one who's confused.

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

wel let me ecplain then jeez

so soonyoung brought this chan kid veor to their plcae a week or so ago

and kihyunie said that hes realy sweet and cute

and HE ALSO SAYS

ARE U READY  
I DONT THINK UR READY

 

**FreddoFroggo**

trust me minhyuk we're ready

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

kihyun said that jihoonie gto realy flustered meeting him the first time

ad now that chan has been around a bucnh 

kihyunie told me that jihoonie said he 

ok 

he siad

idk if ur ready

 

**moonprince**

omg just tell us wtf

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

he thnks he ahs a crush on chan

 

**churchoppa**

Oh, my god. 

What

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

IKRRRRr

i was so shoked

like how

who

what

 

**1004han**

do u have any pics of this boy?

for like

seeing if hes acceptable for our boy jihoonie

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

nooooo :((((

i dont 

i want some tho apperently hes really cute

 

**WOW**

I'm still in shock

What.

I didn't even know Jihoon was capable of human emotions from what I've seen of him.

 

**❧ Dolphin Love ❧**

IFKR

 

**moonprince**

who woulda thought hhuh

lee jihoon 

in love with a dacner

 

* * *

 

Friday 30th March 6:34 pm

 

**finechina**

i want a boyfrienddd

 

**bagoffucks**

Hell to you too, Junhui.

 

**finechina**

no dude you dont UNDERstan

i need  aboyfriend im so loney

 

**bagoffucks**

Well, I suppose I don't count then.

 

**finechina**

youre my best friend wonwoo

I cant fuck youb

plus youre straight so like what

 

**bagoffucks**

Right.

 

**finechina**

you are straight right?

 

**bagoffucks**

Last time I checked.

 

**finechina**

hmm

...

hows min?

 

**bagoffucks**

Min is fine.

 

**finechina**

OMG!

why are you such a crusty biscuit sometimes wonwoo

like how am i meant to respond to that

 

**bagoffucks**

Sorry, Junhui.

I'm sort of on a date-type thing with Jihee, so.

Texting is a little awkward.

And, before you say anything, she is my girlfriend and I love her so please don't be rude about this.

 

**finechina**

wasnt gonna

just gonna do it in my head while shaking my head in a disappointed way

 

* * *

Friday 30th March 8:57 pm

 

**WooWon**

Hey, Min :)

 

**Min**

heyyyy!!

:)

whats up??

 

**WooWon**

Nothing much

I just felt like talking to you

I just got off a date with Jihee so I'm a little bored

 

**Min**

oh

i understand

im a second choice

 I'm the B team

 

**WooWon**

Did

Did you just make a Marianas Trench reference

 

**Min**

...

no

anyway how was your date lol

 

**WooWon**

It was good, I guess

 

**Min**

you guess?

 

**WooWon**

I don't know.

She seemed kind of distracted by something but I didn't want to push it so I left it.

Also, Hui wouldn't stop texting me about wanting a boyfriend so that got a little annoying.

 

**Min**

ugh

i had the same thing with hao

he wouldnt stop 

its driving me insane

 

**WooWon**

Haha

Hey, maybe we should set them up

Then they'd stop complaining I guess.

 

**Min**

oh god

i just imagined it

idk whats worse

hao with a bf or without

 

**WooWon**

Haha :)

What are you doing?

 

**Min**

hanging out with my boy

 

**WooWon**

Your boy?

 

**Min**

yep lol

my boy dino

 

**WooWon**

Why are all of your friends attractive.

 

**Min**

We flock together 

 

**WooWon**

Also, why are you all dressed up?

Haha, I suppose so 

 

**Min**

there was this party thing 

it said smart casual but i decided to embarrass him and dress up just smart 

 

**WooWon**

How would that embarrass him?

 

**Min**

i dunno

the plan didnt go to plan

i just sorta embarrassed myself

 

**WooWon**

Haha lol

Well done

 

**Min**

dont hurt my feelings im already fragile

 

**WooWon**

You're so cute haha

Also one more thing

How tall are you?

You look so tall in that picture

It's either that or Dino is just really short

 

**Min**

its both lol

Im 186cm

dino is like 174cm or something

how tall are you???

 

**WooWon**

186cm??

That's so tall 

You can't be a real person

Handsome, funny AND tall?

You have to be fake

 

**Min**

woo

you rreally a man after my heart

 

**WooWon**

If I wasn't straight I'd probably be all over you

Jesus, you'd look like a giant next to Hoon

He's like 164cm

 

**Min**

thats,,,

really short omg

thats so cute XD

 

**WooWon**

I've only met Hoon like once or twice but I can tell you for sure he may be cute but he could also break your arms.

 

**Min**

oh

uh

thats

um

kinky

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um  
> sorry for disappearing for like an entire month?
> 
> I wanted to update now to say that I probably wont update regularly for the next month since im busy with exams and studying. After June 15th I'll be free of school and I can update whenever  
> so please be patient with me

_Thursday 12th April 4:05 pm_

 

_ho (2)_

 

**desperate haoswife**

dude im so sick of hansol and his heart eyes 

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

are you with hansol and seungkwan?

 

**desperate haoswife**

who else could i be with

seungkwan won't shut up about his shitty ass boyfriend and like

you can tell hansol is jealous and shit but he won't stop giving him heart eyes and fond smiles

and i wanna die

i am SO tempted to just turn around and tell seungkwan taht his boyfriend is a cheating piece of shit

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

I was actually talking to woo about this

 

**desperate haoswife**

seungkwan's shitty boyfriend??

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

yeah he said that we should tell seungkwan before he gets hurt

 

**desperate haoswife**

we probably should

i dont think he'd be happy to know that we knew but didn't say anything

 

**unsantitary cleaner**

i guess

oh yea

didn't you say you were getting a model for your new project for your course work or whatever?

how'd that go?

 

**desperate haoswife**

i have a few people who signed up and i've narrowed it down to 3 dudes

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

3 dudes?

 

**desperate haoswife**

yep

first one is this dude called lee minhyuk. he goes to the same college as soonyoung & he takes childcare

he's pretty attracive

he has nice eyes & his facial structure is pretty nice

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

he looks like an ulzzang lol

 

**desperate haoswife**

i guess lol

ok next is yoon jeonghan. apparently he's minhyuk's roommate so he goes to the same college. he takes hair and beauty 

which is understandable bc he's honestly beautiful

i REALLY like his facial structure and his hair is honestly so 

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

so i guess youre gonna choose him??

 

**desperate haoswife**

i dont even know tbh

bc this last one?

hes

idk how to describe the feeling i get when i look at him

hes just SO attractive and it kinda feels like he was made for photography? 

like cameras were made to take photos of him

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

ok hao i get it hes hot now show me a pic

 

**desperate haoswife**

you dont appreciate my poetry dude

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

your poetry is stupid and emo

 

**desperate haoswife**

this is why you're single mingyu

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

shut it

just show me a pic of your soulmate or whatever

 

**desperate haoswife**

i think im gonna pic him to help

he fits the aesthetic im going for

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

and that aesthetic is?

 

**desperate haoswife**

none of your business bitch

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

wow

youre such a good best friend hao hao

i love you so much dude

 

**desperate haoswife**

wtf dude

that's gay af

 

* * *

_Thursday 12th April 5:45 pm_

_dude for photography (hot one) (2)_

 

**Xu Minghao**

Hey this is wen junhui right?

 

**candidate 3**

yep that's me! :)

i guess this is the photographer???

 

**Xu Minghao**

yeah, minghao

ive looked through all the people who sent an application for the project and you really caught my eye

i think you're perfect for the aesthetic i'm going for

have you ever worked with photographers before?

 

**candidate 3**

woah 'perfect for the aesthetic' 

minghao are you flirting with me?

 

**Xu Minghao**

what?

no

i just wanted to say tou fit the aeshtetic im going for because i find you relaly attractive

 

**candidate 3**

haha, im just joking

but, yes, i do have some experience with photography lol

a friend of a friend, kihyun, takes photography at college and he's used me as a model before

 

**Xu Minghao**

oh really?

 

**candidate 3**

yea

now he just uses some friends from his boyfriend's college

 

**Xu Minghao**

ok lol

do you mind if i maybe

saw some of the photos you modelled for?

it's easier for me to see how natural you look so i dont waste my time and money since im paying you

 

**candidate 3**

why do you sound so nervous minghao lol

but yeah sure, let me just find some lol

these were just a few

i would find more but id have to contact him and i think hes on a date with his boyfriend rn lol

 

**Xu Minghao**

theres no need to worry about more pics

 

**candidate 3**

yeah?

 

**Xu Minghao**

yeah dude

you're so hired

 

**candidate 3**

I'm so hired?

 

**Xu Minghao**

yea

youre exactly what im looking for

dude you are hired to like the maximum

 

**candidate 3**

oh well

thanks! :)))

i'll enjoy working with you, new photographer

may i get a pic of you so i know who I'm working with??

 

**Xu Minghao**

^ this is me I take photography at (insert college name 3)

im 21 and youre gonna be modelling for my project

 

**candidate 3**

woah minghao

you're worthy of being a model 

you're gorgeous

 

**Xu Minghao**

haha

ha

thanks

i guess

lol

so i gtg

but ill talk to you later?

 

**candidate 3**

yeah totally

talk to you later :)

 

**Xu Minghao**

yea :)

 

_Xu Minghao changed candidate 3's name to junhui :)_

 

* * *

 

_Thursday 12th April 6:08_

 

_ho (2)_

 

**desperate haoswife**

dude

im so fucking gay

 

**unsanitary cleaner**

and this is a surprise because?

 

**desperate haoswife**

fuck you dude

 

**unsantitary cleaner**

thx 

but 

no thx

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg storytime: i actually died (warning: GONE SEXUAL)  
> lol no but seriously sorry i disappeared i've been a lazy shit for so long

Thursday 12th April 6:30 pm

 

**finechina**

WON FUCKING WOO

 

**bagoffucks**

Yeah?

 

**finechina**

DO YOU REMEMBER HOW I SAID THERE WAS THAT GUY WHO WAS TRYING TO HIRE ME FOR A PHOTOGRAPHY PROJECT

 

**bagoffucks**

How could I forget, you wouldn't shut up about it for two weeks straight

 

**finechina**

WELL HE FUCKING TEXTED ME SAYIN I GOT THE JOB

also i dont appreciate that tone yung man

AND ALSP HES SO FUCKINGA TTRACTIVE

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**bagoffucks**

I mean, he isn't not attractive but I honestly don't understand why you're telling ME this

 

**finechina**

bc ur my best friend?

y wouldnt i tell you this?

 

**bagoffucks**

Eh, you have a point

Well, what's his name?

 

**finechina**

xu minghao

hes chinese as well!!

mum always said find yourself a boy who reminds you of home and bitch i did

well,,, she said that abt a girl but like u get the point

 

**bagoffucks**

Huh, Minghao...

 

**finechina**

? what abt his name lol

**bagoffucks**

Nothing lol

It's a nice name, just sounds a little familiar

 

**finechina**

a fine name for a fine man

OH YEAH 

youll never guess what

**bagoffucks**

What?

 

**finechina**

well, you know how a couple weeks ago Minhyukie told us about that chan kid and how jihoon thought he had a crush on him?

 

**bagoffucks**

Yeah?

 

**finechina**

well chan came over to hang out with soonyoung and then soonyoung had to go and give something to someone

i think his name was like moongyu or some shit but like 

chan stayed at their flat because soonyoung would be back

and kihyun went into jihoon's room to ask him what he wanted to eat and fucKING CHAN WAS IN JIHOONS ROOM

ON HIS BED

AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT

LIKE BITCH

 

**bagoffucks**

Oh, my god, seriously?

 

**finechina**

YEAS

honestly i was so shocked but like jesus christ

i can't believe jihoonie has known someone for like 3 weeks and already has him in his bed

im jealous

 

**bagoffucks**

Junhui, stuff like that takes time

Honestly, I'm happy for Jihoon

I'm glad he found someone he likes

Hopefully, it goes well for him

 

**finechina**

yea he deserves somehing good

 

**bagoffucks**

Yeah

Also, by the way, I'm not gonna come home tonight

I'm spending the night around Jihee's

It's a date night! :) I'm excited

 

**finechina**

oh yea how is she?

you said she cancelled on you the other day bc she was sick or something?

 

**bagoffucks**

Yeah, she's fine

She said she must have just been overworked

Haha, she asked me to get this dress for her and, even though it's super expensive, I really can't wait to get it for her

She would look so cute in it

 

**finechina**

lol doesnt she earn more money than you though

 

**bagoffucks**

Yeah, but I'm a good boyfriend and I wanna buy her things

 

**finechina**

ok lol well i gotta scoot cos i have stuff to do

I'll see you tomorrow dude

have fun at jihee's

 

**bagoffucks**

See you :)

 

* * *

Friday 13th April 2:03 am

 

**WooWon**

Min, are you up?

 

**Min :)**

Yep lol 

what's up?

 

**WooWon**

It's fine sorry for waking you

 

**Min :)**

dude its cool i was already up

seriously, what's up?

 

**WooWon**

Nothing

I just feel a little lonely

 

**Min :)**

and you came to me??

awe youre so cute woo :(

y are you so cute???

 

**WooWon**

Thank you, haha

she never compliments me like that

 

**Min :)**

huh? what? who?

 

**WooWon**

Jihee

She never compliments me like that

she never really says anything about me  to be honest

Everything is always about her

 

**Min :)**

woo...

 

**WooWon**

I'm at her house right now

 

and I came to her flat earlier on today with chocolates, a teddy bear that I had made especially for her

it had her name on and everthing

and do you know why I did all this?

 

**Min :)**

no, why?

 

**WooWon**

Because it was exactly today, last year, that I asked her out in front of a giant teddy bear on our fifth date

and she opened the door, looks at me confused and goes

'What's this for?'

and I say that it's our one year anniverisary and she goes 'Oh! that was today?'

and now i feel stupid and just really

i don't know

I just feel like shit

and i can't even talk to my friends about this because they don't like Jihee

and I know, for a fact, they'll just be annoying about it

and I can't deal with that right now

I just want to talk to someone but I don't know

I enjoy talking to you, Min

but it's so weird because we've never met before, we don't even know eachothers' proper names and we probably live ages away from each other

 

**Min :)**

jeez woo i didn't know that mustve sucked

well first off, my name is Mingyu

and i know this is gonna sound really shitty 

but from the few months i've known you and from what you've told me about your girlfriend

maybe you should just break up

once again, it isn't my place but she just doesn't seem like she appreciates you 

idk you just work so hard to show to her that you're a good person

and from you've told me she just seems to throw that into your face

and i've dated quite a few people and usually when someone does things like that

there isn't much you can do to change it

and it just causes you a lot of stress and problems

and its horrible

so maybe, from the eyes of an outsider who really cares about you, you should break up

OR

just take a break

also you not replying but reading my messages is really worrying please reply

 

**WooWon**

I see where you're coming from and I really appreciate your view

I'm going to try and get some sleep

Have a good sleep, Mingyu

And by the way, my name is Wonwoo

 

**Min :)**

ok

you have a good sleep too 

Night, wonwoo

:)

 

**WooWon changed Min :)'s name to Mingyu**

 

**WooWon changed Mingyu's name to Mingyu :)**

 

 **WooWon changed Mingyu :)'s name to gyu :)**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i have a horrible schedule and i'm lazy af i have forgotten where i'm going with this fanfic lol  
> so i'm gonna make this fanfic short  
> maybe 20 chapters?  
> so like 9 more?  
> that way i can resolve things easier  
> anyway thanks for being patient sorry i suck lol


End file.
